Krystal
by Stawrphaux
Summary: Entries in a fox's journal about a vixen. One shot


Okay, before we start ^^;; This isn't set like, in the game. Right now, the characters are in high school, and there's no Starfox. Nothing from that game happens, it's just a regular lifestyle for a high school student. Alrighty, moving on!

Friday, March 1st

Today, a new girl came into my class. Well, two of my classes actually. Her name is Krystal and oh boy, is she beautiful. She must've come from Cerinia judging by the color of her fur. She wore this small white dress with golden trim around it, little beads in her short hair, a white face formed by the angels above us, and the most memorable emerald eyes. She was told by Mrs. Quinn, our Cornerian History teacher, to have a seat next to me. I wanted to say hello, but I just couldn't come over how shy I am. I had tried again in the second class we have together, Algebra, but the same result. I will try again, Monday. But for now, all I can do is think about her... And me.

Monday, March 4th

Today, I had the intention to say hi to Krystal, but fate thought it would be a great idea if we bumped into each other, knocking the poor girl down on the dirty concrete. I apologized, and helped pick her stuff back up for her. Luckily, she wasn't wearing that dress she wore Friday, or it would've been ruined. We stood back up, and we caught each other's eyes. I couldn't stop staring for what seemed like an hour... But in reality, it was really only like, three seconds. I looked away, and apologized again. But she poked me, and I looked up. She smiled at me and said with an accent "It's okay, Fox". And with that, she walked away. Like magic, she knew my name! I swear, she has me under some spell of hers or something. And I don't think I wanna break it. Now I've gotta go do homework, see ya!

Tuesday, March 5th

Today, it wasn't a good day for neither Krystal or me. At lunch time, I caught some stupid girls teasing Krystal! I quickly stopped them, and I held Krystal to help her feel better, since she was tearing up in her eyes. I stayed with her and protected her, but everyone kept staring at us. What, they've never seen a couple of foxes just sit next to each other during their lunch time? Jeez, some kids are just plain dumbasses!

Friday, March 8th

Today, things got worse. Now, there are huge rumors about Krystal going around the whole campus, and they aren't good ones. I pretty much yelled at my best friend Falco for telling me just to spread it. They say she's a telepathic freak. She is no freak, she's from Cerinia! She's fucking born with it, you assholes, she can't help that! Now more people are hurting her emotionally and even physically! I got her away from the bullies, and pulled her away to a private place. She was crying. It saddened me, and made me furious at the same time. I held her close again, and we pretty much ditched Algebra together just holding each other. But hey, it was for a good reason! I walked her home that day, and she smiled finally and said thank you. I can't help but blush a little when she smiles at me, but she just looks so perfect..

Wednesday, March 13th

Thankfully, things have been getting better for Krystal. She's bullied less now, but it still happens occasionally. But whenever it does happen, I'm always there to stop it. And I promised her I always would be. And whenever I'm there to protect her, she always leaves me a little peck on my cheek, and she says thank you. And every single time, I blush a lot. And I mean *a lot*. I swear, my face is as red as an apple under my fur. Thank God for fur, hehe

Monday, March 18th

There's a dance coming up Friday night. I can never remember the reasons, but the point is it's a dance. And I'm planning to ask.. You know who. I want to ask Krystal to this dance. I hope she says yes, I wanna make her have the most fun she's ever had in her lifetime!

Thursday, March 21st

SHE SAID YES! I'm extremely nervous, but excited! I will pick her up at 8 PM on Friday, the night of the dance. It's going to be magical! Wish me luck!

Friday, March 22nd

Okay, it's before the dance, and I'm nervous as hell! Literally, the reason my handwriting is so terrible right now is because I'm shaking bad. Oh boy, I hope everything goes well. I'll write after the dance, if I haven't passed out from being so damn nervous!

Friday, March 22nd (After the dance)

I'm back.. And it was amazing. She wore this fiery red gown that let the tattoos on her arms show. She also wore a golden necklace that her father gave to her mother when they were alive, as she told me, and she didn't even wear makeup. She didn't need makeup! When I saw her walk out of her house, my jaw literally dropped. I always thought that was something that only happened in cartoons and stuff. She. Looked. Beautiful. Which unfortunately made me even more shy. And shyness leads to clumsiness... And clumsiness leads to bad driving. But, we got there, and everyone stared at us. Krystal thinks its because people don't like her, but I definitely know it was because they all need to stop dead in their tracks, and stare at the most beautiful vixen in the galaxy.. Yes I told her that, and she liked it a lot. Thank God for that. For a few minutes, we danced in a silly fashion to the more upbeat songs the DJ played, since neither of us knew how to dance. Then we hung out, and simply talked about stuff we both liked. Then the usual slow song began to play, and that was when I wanted to dance with her again, this time with passion.I took her hand, and brought her to the dance floor. We pretty much did what we saw in movies and such: Just hold each other and gently rock back and forth. But I loved it, and I think she loved it too. It was the best night I ever encountered. I took her home, and before she went into her home, she thanked me, and pecked my lips with hers. I stood frozen, and that made her giggle and say "Sweet dreams, Fox" in the most sweetest of voices. And now I'm here, tired out and stuff since it's 12:01 in the morning. If ya need me, I'll be dreaming of tonight

Sunday, March 24th

Today, me and Krystal found each other by the lake in the park. We talked about the stuff that happened, and we kinda asked each other out. And now, as of Sunday, March 14th, we're officially a couple! And I never ever wanna let go of her!

Monday, March 25th

Today wasn't a good day for me or Krystal.. Again. The girls teased Krystal again because me and her are dating, and the boys got on my ass for picking a girl like Krystal. Why can't everyone just get off our backs and let us be? We just want to be together, that's all!

Friday, April 12th

The bullying hasn't gotten any better, and it's been hell for me and especially Krystal.. I had to end it between me and Krystal. I hated breaking her heart like that, but I'm doing it to protect her. But I will never forget the look she had on her face when I told her. It broke my heart to see her that way. She doesn't deserve this

Wednesday, April 17th

Today, Krystal had finally come to school. She didn't come yesterday, or Monday. But now everyone made fun of her because we broke up! Why?! That's what they wanted, right?! There's just no reason to hate such a sweet girl like her..

Friday, April 19th

Today, I stayed with Krystal again so no one would make fun of her. But I found cuts on her hands and her arms. I asked who did it to her, and she said it was an accident. I could tell she was lying, she was a terrible liar. But then I realised that the cause was herself. I was shocked that she would do this. I got mad again as well. She said she was sorry in a cracking voice, and I hugged her tightly. I begged her never to do it again, but she didn't promise anything. Now I REALLY have to watch over her. This kind of stuff tears me down hard..

Tuesday, April 23rd

Today, I got suspended from school for ten days. Why? I got into a fight with some boys. I found them making fun of Krystal, who was already on the ground. It made me angry, and so I walked up to the one with the biggest mouth, and punched him in the face as hard as I could. It put him down on the ground, and the other boys ganged up on me. I yelled at Krystal to run away and tell someone, and she did. But now me, and the ones I fought are suspended for ten days. The one I knocked out in one punch needed stitches in his jaw. He got what he deserved.. But now I fear for Krystal. Who will protect her while I'm gone? I'm praying something bad doesn't happen to her..

Thursday, April 25th

Today, something terrible has happened. Krystal's foster parents had called me and told me to rush to their house as quick as I could. I wanted desperately to go, but my parents didn't let me because I'm fucking grounded for the suspension. I was so mad at them, so I locked myself in my room, fearing the worst of what happened. I called them back, and told them I couldn't come, and that's when they told me that the kids at school beat her up, and broke her left arm. My jaw dropped again, and I became furious, throwing the phone down on the floor, cracking the glass. Now I REALLY wanna kill some people! They did this just because they knew I wasn't there! Because I wasn't fucking there! God fucking damn it! And I can't even go over to help her out with this pain! Why has everything turned against us?! Just a couple of weeks ago, we were so happy together! If only we didn't have to live in this world! If only we could live somewhere else.. I'd take her far away to a dream world we could create together, and live happily ever after... If only..

Monday, April 29th

It's 2:24 in the morning. I can't sleep.. I learned last a few hours ago from my parents that on Saturday night, April 27th, Krystal had taken her own life. She overdosed on sleeping pills, and she never woke up. She never deserved to die that way.. But at least she's up there in a better place now, where no one can hurt her. And she can just finally be at peace. It'll be hard letting her go, but I'm happy for her now that she's finally happy. Krystal, I will never forget you. Not after all you've done for me. You'll always be in my heart.. Goodbye, Krystal

I love you.

The End

Author's notes: ... Okay! ^^; I came up with this idea while I was in a dark place. I'm sorry it seems rushed, I wanted to finish it before I lost all motivation for it. I'm lucky to have sparked a bit. So far, I've had no intention to do anything at all these past couple of weeks. Rough times are rough, but hey, I got it finished! :) I really hope you enjoyed this, sorry it ends this way ^^; Please Rate & Review, and go easy please, as this is my first fiction that I've uploaded ^^;;

I do not own any of the characters, or Starfox. They belong to Nintendo


End file.
